The Cell
by Glimmers
Summary: They say the last man executed in the prison was innocent, and now he seeks to commit in death the crimes he was free of in life... The Ghost Hunting Team investigate an abandoned prison in which people have been disappearing, but they may be facing their most dangerous ghost yet. Naru/Mai
1. Years Ago

**Disclaimer: I do not own GH**

**Title:** The Cell

**Summary: **They say the last man executed in the prison was innocent, and now he seeks to commit in death the crimes he was free of in life... The Ghost Hunting Team investigate an abandoned prison in which people have been disappearing, but they may be facing their most dangerous ghost yet. usual pairings.

**Sorry if this is ridiculously inaccurate to the Japanese prison system.**

_Prologue: Years Before_

"It's strange they managed to fit him in so soon to the shut-down," Hideki said, looking at his chart.

"But you can see why; rape, murder, arson. He was a fucked up shit," Daichi replied. The two guards had just escorted the last prisoner to be executed at Akiyama High Security prison to the room where he would be served his last meal and then prepared for electrocution. They were now in the guard station, the radio playing, but neither were listening.

"I hear," Daichi went on, "that he would start the fire to lure out his victims, them kidnap them, cut them up... do all sorts of awful things before raping them. The coroner even suspected some of the girls died before he got through with them."

"Yeesh- how many women did this happen to?"

"Nine girls in total, all under twenty."

"But he's in his fifties!"

Daichi shrugged.

"Kobayashi Akira was a disturbed man." he paused, lighting up a cigarette. "Want to know the creepiest part? When they sentenced him, he was freaking out, and he said, _I didn't do it to those girls, but be damn sure the next ones will be all mine_"

Hideki ignored the chills in his spine. He was glad he was transferring to a small-town jail in a few weeks. He didn't like the feel of Akiyama, and he hoped closing it would get rid of his nightmares...

**So that's the prologue. Please leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	2. A Few Days Before

**Thanks for the Reviews!**

_A Few Days Before_

The pictures of the old Akiyama prison give Mai chills, even fanned out on her bosses desk. It's a tall building, with at least four stories, built like a cinder block. Apparently, behind the gates it's a maze of cell-lined hallways. The few people captured in the old pictures look ashen, tired, drawn out.

"Due to extremely low prisoner and guard morale, they decided to transfer everyone and shut don the prison about four or five years ago." the woman speaking is Tsukuda Ai, who, in her white pinstripe suit and cat-eye glasses, represents the property owner. She's in her late forties, with a crisp black bob streaking with gray, and she had little lines around her eyes, though Mai would hesitate to say they were from _laughing_. She's got her thin lips pressed together, and the red lipstick doesn't budge outside the lines.

"And why are you calling on us now?" Naru asks, his eyes never wavering from Tsukuda.

"A few girl's in the region have gone missing over the years. The police have cleared the prison in terms of searching for evidence, but some locals complaints have...escalated."

"What sort of complaints have they been making?" Naru, Mai can tell, is beginning to grow interested in this case. He always likes these ones in high-schools or hospitals or hotels. Any place creepy and well-paying.

Tsukuda clearly is not happy that she's the one who has to run this errand. Apparently, she is one of many assistants to the man who owns most of the land in the Akiyama area. She has made it clear that she thinks Ghosts are in no way the cause of the complaints, but she also doesn't seem eager to offer more information or an alternate explanation.

"A few women report seeing lights on at strange hours when they walk by on their way out. Others say the temperature drops. And a few people report hearing screeching and electric buzzing from the back of the building, though it is closed to the public and we only turn on the electricity when inspectors come to visit."

"Anything else?"

Tsukuda shakes her head.

"The townsfolk just hate that building. Mr. Sato, the owner, is hoping to get a grant from the government to reopen it to prisoners; he thinks the profits he can get from selling back the building would be tripled when invested back into the town- it's what these mountain people fail to understand about finance- but anyways, they want it demolished, they never think of the investments. Truthfully, most of the reports come from a few ladies who started up an organization that wants to force Mr. Sato to forfeit and sell back his land in Akiyama, and I think that's no coincidence. I don't know what caused the missing girls, but I feel confident in assuring you it's most likely an excuse to have the place torn down. We really only contacted you in order to cover all bases and appease these townsfolk."

Tsukuda finishes her speech, and looks to Naru for a response. The teen was staring intently at the photographs.

"Have your people forward my office all necessary information and records. We will be ready in a few days."

Mai, for once, was not looking forwards to this adventure.

**Please Review!**


End file.
